In both the personal computing and telecommunications environments, software upgrades traditionally have been implemented by providing media such as disks, tapes, etc., which require someone on-site (either the user or a service technician) to handle the actual installation.
Increasingly, in the personal computing environment, software upgrades are being handled via Internet download and automatic or user-directed semi-automatic installation. In contrast, in traditional telecommunications systems, even when fast downloads are available, large enterprise customers are often reluctant to permit an unattended upgrade of equipment such as PBXs, gatekeepers, communications servers, messaging systems, call centers, or other telecommunications devices that might provide critical services or even have a health or safety impact (e.g., those associated with hospital or police systems). Downloading the upgrade and having it installed automatically is seen as too risky.
Consequently, typically, the upgrade media are transported physically, such as via a freight carrier, because it is usually less expensive (in terms of technician time) than downloading via the Internet or telephone lines. A service technician is then dispatched to perform the upgrade on-site (In other cases, the technician may bring the upgrade media himself.). In either case, the actual installation can be relatively expensive (e.g., a service technician's hourly rate can be in the neighborhood of $250/hr.). This is particularly the case when a subscription business model is used. In such a system, users pay an annual licensing fee and receive in return any necessary upgrades.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for performing telecommunication software upgrades. There is a further need for a more efficient and less expensive way of performing telecommunications system software upgrades.